sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Uranus (SMCU)
Sailor Uranus '''is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the seventh Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the Cinematic Universe. Her civilian identity is '''Haruka Tenou. Her attacks are based around the sky, precognition, and powers granted by her Space Sword. Profile Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Solar System Senshi, and the keeper of the Space Sword. Appearance Haruka is an older teenage girl with short, pale tan hair and dark blue eyes. She is the second tallest Sailor Senshi, as she stands at about 175 cm or 5 feet 9 inches. Unlike the original depiction of Haruka who is mostly shown wearing masculine or unisex clothing (and there are probably zero to two instances of her wearing feminine clothing), the Cinematic Universe Haruka is sometimes seen wearing more female clothing. Biography Haruka Tenou first met Michiru Kaioh when they were in first grade. Haruka is a prodigy racer who started driving go-karts when she was 9. In 2013, she became the first woman to win the World Junior F1 Rally Championship at 13. Driving for Scuderia Ferrari, she won all but 2 races: China and Germany. Origins arc Initial U Jupiter’s Quest The Sailor Moon Movie Death Busters arc Sailor Moon Twin Guardians of the Talismans Secret of the Silver Crystal Frozen Stars Stars arc Lost in Space Robot Revenge The Game Show of Doom Plight of the Firefly Sailor Civil War Crusade Powers Transformation Items * Lip Rod – Haruka raises this device into the air and recites: “Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up”. Weapons * Space Sword – one of the Talismans. Used to perform Space Sword Blaster. Attacks * World Shaking – Sailor Uranus raises her hand above her head, streaks of energy gathering in her hand from the air. Uranus then closes her hand on it and a ringed sphere forms. When the energy sphere was fully formed, she hurls it toward the ground in the direction of the target. The sphere moves through the ground, causing an earthquake, then rises above the ground, in accordance to the position of its ring, just before hitting the target. * Space Sword Blaster - Uranus' Space Sword blade glows and when she swings it, it releases a wave of energy. * Space Turbulence – generates large amounts of energy and then releases several beams towards the enemy. Trivia * In the Cinematic Universe, Haruka and Michiru’s relationship is described as “best friends since elementary school”. It is inspired by the Albanian dub of the TV show. * Haruka's car in the series was a Ferrari 512M . ** The Ferrari 512M was series creator Naoko Takeuchi's favourite car. * The Cinematic Universe version of Haruka has a more light-hearted and easy-going personality, which is loosely based on her appearance in Sailor Moon Crystal. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Uranus (Character) Category:Aquarius Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War